RAID: Omoikane Cartel
Ready Up! If one decided to look straight up into the sky despite the glaring presence of the sun, one could perhaps barely make out the silhouette of some sort of flying object complete with what appeared to be wings moving gracefully through the sky. One might be surprised to hear this, but even in this modern day and age where Quirks were so commonplace, claims of an "alien spacecraft", sightings of a "U.F.O, and the traditional guessing game were still occurring. This was the normal song and dance for any hero capable of flight, where persons would often say something along the lines of "It's a bird!", and then another, defying all forms of logic, would then assume the flying figure was a "plane", as if such a conclusion even made any sort of sense, to begin with. Then some wise fellow would guess who this individual could possibly correctly, without a doubt. However, as the figure appeared to approach its destination in the city and make a sudden descent, this immediate descent scared nearby citizens for perhaps a little while as if it was a hero seemed to be landing with such a purpose, chances were a crime was taking place right under their noses. However, as the sun slowly began to reflect off what appeared to silvery-white hair and his facial features became less obscure, a sigh of relief could be heard as those paralyzed in apprehension before felt calm enough to carry out their regular tasks, and some even began to stare in stupor. The now identified "Guardian" simply entered the GUILD H.Q without stopping for something as trivial as a picture or waiting around to be idolized, believing what he was going to do was far more important. An incredibly towering skyscraper with the imprint of Issac's guild logo from Aether Star on the building, the hero simply entered the building without hesitation, his Hero Uniform already clearing security for him. Immediately making his way up to a room "arbitrarily" numbered 117 without taking the time to talk to those at the lobby, Issac simply pressed a button and waited for the available heroes, being aware not everyone could gather around for a meeting in these busy times. Still, it was important, so he was hoping to have at least one or two. "It's pretty likely I'll only get those two again but I don't really mind, they work well," he muttered to himself as he waited. "Any minute now." Elsewhere in the city a man clad in a tiger mask and a striped cape could be seen taking a picture with a young smiling child, while a recently apphrehended criminal is escorted away by several police officers close by. The easily identifiable "Tigerheart" noticed the telltale bleep of a Hero Network alert from inside his mask, and he quickly handed the child his phone back, "Seeya later kiddo, got more Heroing to do!" The tiger themed hero vanished from sight as he dashed off towards the GUILD HQ. "First as always?" Tigerheart questions to no one in particular as he walked into the building several minutes later, strolling past security and making his way up the stairs to room 117 where GUILD's founder awaited him. Across the city, a skeletal man stands over a small group of crooks, with them captured in a prison of bones as a few people look over from behind. While the hero known as "Spinal Tap" is ensuring that the criminals remained pacified until police officers came to arrest them, his watch is interrupted by the beeping noise of a Hero Network alert. As he hears the sirens of police cars growing louder in volume as they drive in from behind, he takes off toward the GUILD HQ, turning back only to give the few onlookers that had gathered a quick nonchalant wave before making his way to his destination. After going through security and making his up the stairs, Spinal Tap silently waves towards the other two heroes as he enters room 117. Upon the entry of the two heroes, Issac gestured them to take a seat before looking around at the empty seats for a little bit before chuckling slightly. "Yup, pretty much who I expected." Tigerheart and Spinal Tap were pretty much some of the few heroes in GUILD at the moment Issac could rely on to be there for almost any briefing, unless the situation they were dealing with was pretty grave. "..Alright guys. This is going to be a pretty serious discussion. An old threat is now associated with a name now that I'm sure you're both aware of. But, this revelation is beneficial to us heroes. All their movements can be traced, or tracked more readily." Issac reached into his desk and pulled out newspapers detailing a recent victory for heroes in the War on Drugs . "If these two heroes gave us an edge, I believe we're obligated to act on it so their efforts aren't in vain. I'm thinking of starting our own little raid, it's about time we play a major role. Since you two seem to be the only ones available, you guys in?" Issac paused and waited for a response, hoping that their responses would be affirmative. Satoru leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed as Issac explained, not bothering to use one of the many empty chairs. "About time is right, course we're in," Tigerheart responded eagerly, taking no time to think about Issac's proposition, nor waiting to hear his fellow Hero's opinion before volunteering them both. "We going now?" Benjamin was about to give his own answer before Tigerheart answered for the both of them, causing him to shrink back for a brief moment before responding with a quick "Yeah, I'm in," confirming that he agreed with Tigerheart's statement. At that moment, the doors to room 117 slammed wide open. The sheer force caused the doors the damage the walls that stopped em. "Sirs! You can't just go in there!" one of their secretaries yelled. One of the two men, stayed behind to make an attempt to comfort her. "Do not fret, they should be expecting us." he spat, looking at her with his light brown eyes. The other man simply walked into the room. "I AM HERE!" he exclaimed, with a serious face. He stayed stationary for a second, hands, no, hand on his waist, legs spread and chest out. It appeared he was attempting to imitate . But after a matter of moments, he burst into laughter. "Ghahahaha, nah. I'm just playing. Though we are here so...." he said, before looking back to his brother who was becoming very friendly with the secretary. "God dammit Jiro. You always do this. This is why other hero offices don't like us." Ichiro scoled. The two were Ichiro and Jiro Makoto, twin sons of the famous hero and entrepreneur Yasushi Makoto. The three are part of the Hero Office; "POWER!", an agency that has experienced great success recently due to the twins actions as heroes and their father's moves in the office. In the eyes of the hero association, the two were considered one hero, both holding the same rank in 7th. The brothers eventually made their way into the room. "So, today we take down the Omoikane Cartel." they spat in borderline sync. While it seemed unintentional, the twins seemed to be doing everything complete accord. They sat down, picked their nose with their pinky and flicked it away. "So what's the game plan?" the said in unison once more. As the door flew open, the silver-haired hero in the room simply let out a quiet sigh as it was the third time this week that "visitors" to this room had slammed the doors wide open. If Issac didn't know better, perhaps he would take this as some joint attempt at corporate sabotage. But alas, out of all the heroes possible that the Hero Association could send his way, these two were the last on the expected list. Taking some time to observe the fact that this particular bunch had gone the extra mile and even damaged his walls, he let himself relax after hoping that the twins were as passionate about heroism as they were about simply making an entrance, and as their rank would imply. "Ms Mazaki, your effort is appreciated, but we'll handle this from here." The poor woman had gone up there because she was horrified, having thought that her career would be in danger because she would have just let two strange men suddenly walk into the Guardian's conference room as if they owned the place. However, she was eventually caught between her desire to stop the men from just barging in and fawning ever so slightly over the auburn hair of the hero who had been getting a bit too close to ending her marriage and was visibly struggling. As if she was rescued, Ms Mazaki simply let out what could only be described as a squeal of accord upon hearing her boss' words and proceeded to rush back downstairs. "Well, now that we're all here, word's gotten around that the Cartel has a warehouse in a less populated area of the city, smart bunch they are, out of the sight of most of the general populace, and out of mind as well. Last time I checked, information told me that they were in a culdesac with a few mysteriously vacated buildings, but they may be on the move. Considering the fact that the last warehouse that we know of was in the country's more rural areas, any operation here is perhaps a far more integral part of the Cartel's plans, or at least, perhaps a more defended area." Issac took a break to assess the reactions of the heroes around him, before continuing. "If I was a betting man, I would have my bets on this location being a distribution centre. I'm broadcasting the approximated co-ordinates to your devices as we speak." In moments like these, Issac really had to think about how amazing his Hero Uniform was, allowing him to multitask on a level that would be simply impossible otherwise. "We should be prepared to fight some henchmen, and perhaps some villains but it could be more depending on the scale of these operations. Our initial approach should perhaps be stealth so as to ensure the situation remains manageable. Has anyone anything else to add? Questions?" Issac already knew the response of his own heroes, but looked over to those of the foreign Office. The two brothers did not have to even look at each other to think the same thing. "So this is the guy who's ranked higher than us." they thought, referring to The Guardian, the leader of GUILD. They did not give the other two heroes much thought as neither of them were even able to break the top twenty. "Seems like you got this all figured out. I wonder why the hero association would ask us to accompany the number five on this mission." they once again spoke in unison. Ichiro would then rise from his chair. "Stealth ain't really our thing champ. We're more of the flashy, finish everything in one stroke, and be one with it type of team. " Jiro would follow suit and rise from his chair. "Yeah, and we understand you think you're superior because you're higher rank. But we got our own thing going and we'd prefer to keep it up. So you guys either have to with the program or this coalition is over!" Tigerheart would step forward from his position leaned against the conference room wall, and pipe up in response to the words of the twins, "Y'know chief, I'm not too big on stealth either if I'm to be completely honest with you," the tiger-masked Hero said towards Issac. "Dunno why we would need these guys to help us, but their philosophy is kinda speaking to me," Tigerheart would say before he leaned back against the wall, whilst he silently pondered to himself on how it was even fair that two people counted as one hero. Benjamin took a small step towards everybody else, taking a second to talk as he tried to find his words, before quietly stating, "I'm fine with whatever plan we come up with," and quickly retreating a few paces back to regain his space, looking quite relieved and somewhat proud of himself as if he had accomplished some kind of herculean effort. For a second, Issac was actually surprised that Ben put his two cents in, but it was progress nonetheless so he was happy to see Ben actually giving his opinion. However, Issac sighed and shook his head at the apparent inexperience of the other heroes he was sitting with, and noted the dismissive looks that the Twins of Power gave his heroes. "As professional heroes, in the most conventional sense it is our duty first and foremost to ensure the safety of the world's law-abiding citizens. By going in flashily, we not only broadcast our arrival to villains hastily but risk giving those likely in there the ability to create unforeseen complications that may prove disasterous. I don't think I'm superior to anyone. We're all heroes, which is why it's imperative that we all act like we are." Issac gave a slight pause and let his words sink in. Experience had taught him that a tactical risk assessment before a raid of this magnitude was not only advantageous, but necessary in many scenarios, and perhaps the cornerstone of preparing to an engage in a raid in a videogame setting. Perphaps as the living embodiment of the phrase, "life is but a game", or the phrase taken to it's highest zenith, Issac, no, The Guardian, made his own assessment of the threat, an assessment that his uniform seemed to agree with based on the intel he had, and all of the extensive research on the actions of villains he had compiled at this point in his career. "While stealth may not be the preferred method for you heroes, this area isn't too far away from the general public." Issac then paused to let his peers speak once more, hoping that they had been convinced but honestly doubting it. Jiro quickly responded before Ichiro could even process what he Issac had just said. "Like stealth even matters. Like come on, I think a nerd who plays video games would understand this better than anyone. The bad guys seem to always be one step ahead, especially when it comes to invasions and ambushes. I say we clear the civillains in the area before hand and then we straight up destroy the place." Jiro confidently spoke. While they were both loud and brutish, Jiro was definitly the one with much more entusiam, outside of when he is with woman of couse. But before Jiro would go on with his disconfort with The Guardian's plan, Ichiro would speak up. "Let's say we do decide to follow your strategy, how will our invasion work. The complex is humongous, and we're only five people. What do you suggest we do." Ichiro had suddenly become more articulate and was actually interested in picking the heroes mind rather than settling this with harsh words and screaming. "Also, since we're meeting before I think now would be a better time than ever to discuss what each of us is capable of. As Hercules says, "Team work makes the Dreamwork". But in order for this coalition to be a success, I need to properly know when I can lean on my allies." Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Roleplays Category:Hero Saga